A choice That can only be made By The Heart
by Bellus Brit
Summary: 3 years have passed since the clue hunt. Ian, Kurt,& Hamilton fight to win Amy's heart. She is forced to choose one and soon becomes very ill. Amy has to fight the biggest battle of her life!
1. Chapter 1

They lived in 2 different worlds, they had 2 different dreams, but as their hearts long to become one, Kurt steps up. Amy is forced to choose between to love ones-and to make it worse, she is soon diagnosed with cancer.

It had been 3 years since the hunt was over and Amy and Dan rightfully claimed their prize, after that they disappear. But their lives take a surprising turn. He had no idea that walking into a Starbucks could change his life forever, she had no idea that being in a Starbucks could change her life forever.

Ian POV

I walk down the streets with Natalie by my side, she was playing with her phone, as usual and I was lost in my thoughts. I remembered these streets too well. Boston was very busy in the morning which I really didn't like-but I came here for a reason and I'm not going to leave until I find her. I missed Amy, Amy and her soft stutters, Amy and her scarlet blush, her jade eyes, her silky red hair, I missed everything about her.

Natalie and I had decided to get some coffee before going to the mall, Starbucks was a block away from our rented condo so we decided to walk. When I opened the glass door I froze. My whole world froze.

The girl that I have been searching for, for 3 years was now sitting right in front of me. She had black knee length boots on, dark blue skinny jeans, a grey off the shoulder dress-shirt, her hair was in loose curl and had book in one hand. It took all I had to not drool over her, as my heart restarted I noticed that her dumb brother, Dan was sitting with her. Dan looked up and then elbowed Amy, she turned her head and then looked towards me. Her eyes lit up and her bright pink lips curved into a smile, I didn't know if I was looking at a human being or an angel but before I could react, Amy hopped up and headed towards me.

My hearts banged against my chest and I actually gasped, I held my breath until she was finally in front of me.

"Ian, Natalie, I haven't seen you guys in like forever!" I was surprised that Natalie was beside me, I had completely forgotten that she was standing right there-but I was even more surprised that Amy hadn't stuttered.

"It has been awhile hasn't it? How've you been?" I asked.

"Great, why are you guys in Boston anyways?"

"I wish I knew. Ian dragged me here." Sighed Natalie, her eyes were fixed on Dan, and to my surprise his eyes were locked with hers too.

"After the hunt our mother went bonkers, she's not used to losing." I explained, "we found a lawyer and-well I am now Natalie's legal guardian but our parents still have to pay for our credit cards"

"Where are you guys staying?" Amy asked,

"We rented a condo about a block away from here," I replied,

"You guys could stay with us, we live like 4 blocks down and we've got plenty of room. We just moved into a new house and our guest rooms are all set, couldn't they stay with us, Ames?" Dan had gotten up and was now standing by Amy, he said this while looking at Natalie the entire time.

"Yeah," Amy beamed.

Amy had given us her address, her number and a little pocket map. After that Dan and Natalie went to the Cahill's place and Amy and I went back to the condo to pack. As we were walking my hand had the sudden urge to hold Amy's hand but I refused, It's been 3 years, she's over you! I thought. After talking to myself mentally for a couple of minutes, Amy's hand found my hand and soon we were walking down the streets like a couple. Her hands were soft and warm and made my heart pound.

Amy POV

He was shaking! Ian Kabra, _THE_ Ian Kabra was shaking because I was holding his hand. I held Ian's hand the entire walk to his rented condo, letting go of it at the door had made my hand numb for some reason, it just didn't feel right. Ian led the way into his condo, it was small, probably Ian's choice, Natalie would never choose anything small. There wasn't a living room, just a small kitchen to the right and a little hallway on the left. Ian found my head and pulled me down the hallway, I could tell I was smiling, maybe he really does like me! I thought excitedly, Ian showed me Natalie's bedroom, it was small-but pink. Everywhere you looked was pink, the bed, the window frame, the closet door, the lamp, the suitcase, EVERYTHING! I guess he knew what I was thinking because he muttered, "I know, it's a nightmare."

"You can put her clothes in that suitcase and everything else is already in there," Ian's British voice was so smooth it gave me goose-bumps .

"So, you never did tell me why you have been avoiding me the last- say, _3 years_?" Ian's question had totally taken me by surprised and I could tell I blushing furiously. I tried my best to calm down, _keep it cool Amy _I said to myself.

"Um well, I wouldn't say avoiding-" before I could finish Ian had already interrupted,

"Oh please, Amy. You can't be serious,"

I sighed in defeat, and a smirk landed on his face from victory. "Fine," I could tell that I sounded stubborn, _might as well just get it over with._ "after the hunt, I guess Dan and I just wanted to start over, you know, continue the childhood that was taken away from us. I wanted to forget everything that happened and if that meant, stay away from you guys...but I knew I would bump into you guys again at one point so I decided to just-go along with that. Ian, I really want us to continue the relationship we had before the hunt, before we started hating each other-"I trailed off. By the way Ian looked at me, I could tell that this was the first that he ever really looked at me for who I am, from my point of view. He stood there, just looking at me for just a few minutes before saying,

"I cannot imagine the pain that you and Dan have suffered, t-the pain from your loss. The Pain that Natalie and I-I c-c-caused y-you," I couldn't help myself from smiling for 2 reasons. 1, I could tell Ian was sorry and ready to put everything behind us as well and 2, he was stuttering. Ian NEVER stuttered, it made him sound so-so, so normal, just like he was just another person in the world.

"I should probably start packing." Ian quietly said, and with that,Ian left the room to walk across the hall into another room, probably his own.

I finished packing all of Natalie's clothes and then pull the suitcase into the hallway. Ian's door was closed, I was just about to know on it when Ian opened it.

The way he looked at me made my heart skip a beat, it was just like how he looked at me in Korea but this time it was more real and soon, I don't know how but my lips found his.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the reviews and tips and stuff, this is my first fanfic so you're going to have to be patient. I'm not exactly Ms. A's in LA. I know it's OOC but I'm trying my best, feel free to give me more tips and let me know if you think the ooc is getting worse. I know the Natalie and Dan thing was extremely OOC but I really want them to be an item.

Amy POV

I didn't really know what was happening, in fact, I didn't even know how it started. My lips were pressed against Ian's and I didn't want to stop. I was floating, the walls were spinning, I was Ian's arms and it felt...good? Not just good, it felt right. I was as easy as breathing. I couldn't push myself to pull away, maybe because I didn't want to.

"_RING RING"_

The phone wasn't loud but it was surprising, it made my whole body snap back and made Ian jump. It made us return from our fantasy to reality. Ian stared blankly at me for about 5 seconds and then cleared his throat and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

Dan POV

DANG! Natalie looks different, almost like one of those good looking girls in Assassin Creed. The only difference was the girl in Assassin Creed wore rags and Natalie dressed up like pepto bismol. Something about here made her look almost...HOT, maybe it's her smell? I walked up to Natalie who was talking to Ian on the phone and sniffed the back of her neck, hmmm maybe it was just her smell, she smelt kinda good, like Amy's Super Chippy Chocolate Cookies. (I know the smell thing is weird, but it seems like something Dan would do)

Natalie POV

"Ian, you have got to hurry up! My heels are killing me!" I whined,

"Well, that's what you get for wearing heels too small for you,"

"Well the store said that they wouldn't have my size for another week," there was a pause on the line and then Ian sighed, "Fine, we'll be on our way then." Before I could say anything the line went dead, rude much?

"What'd he say?" I jumped, I hadn't notice Dan standing right behind me.

"Oh! You startled me!" I gasped while turning around

"Oops," was that all he could say? OOPS? A simple sorry would be descent,

"Ian and Amy are on their way," I said annoyed. I would be furious, but being in a house this big distracted me. This wasn't even a house, it was a mansion. It was even larger than ours back home in London. I guess winning the 39 clues was really just winning the lottery.

"That's cool, in the mean time, I'll show you to your rooms" Dan held out his hand, I raised my eyebrows confused, "Oh I thought you'd be used to be escorted," I laughed but took his hand anyways, he was right, I was used to being escorted but I wouldn't really call this escorting. I was surprised that Dan actually offered, I was even more surprised that it didn't feel as awkward as I thought it would. Before we got anywhere, the snotty nanny of his, Nellie walked in. She looked at Dan, then at me and then opened her mouth as if to scream. Instead she simply asked,

"Why the hell is she here?" Dan dropped my hand and took a big step away from me,

"Did I forget to tell you that the Kabras are staying here?" he said this as if it were perfectly normal, but I guess Nellie thought differently because this time she really did scream.

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dan POV

"How could you not tell me that the frickin cobras are goin' to stay with us?" Nellie shouted,

"I thought Amy had asked," I responded still calm, things weren't going as planned.

"Hey, what's with the shouting? I could hear you guys outside," Amy said while walking into the house with Ian following,

"Perfect timing," I muttered sarcastically, Amy face dropped when she saw Nellie glaring at her. Ian and Natalie stared blankly at each other, I slowly started to back away. I wasn't the one who forgot to tell Nellie, every Cahill for himself. I was almost out of the living room when Saladin tripped me, making me crash into the coffee table. In Call Of Duty I would've been able to get away unseen, then again Call of Duty doesn't have an Egyptian Mau running around the place.

Nellie POV

How could Amy not tell me that those two spoiled brats were going to stay with us, I would've expected this from Dan but not Amy.

"Ow! Saladin!" Dan shouted, he was on the ground rubbing his but with one hand and trying to get up with the other. Dan might be the only person in the whole world who could make me smile at a time like this. It's been three years, you've gotta give them a chance, Nellie. I continued to mentally talk to myself until I realized Amy, Dan, Natalie, and Ian were all staring at me. I sighed and then took a deep breath,

"Fine, they can stay. Just tell me first next time."

"Yay! Thanks Nellie and don't worry, it won't happen again." Amy said while pulling Natalie and Ian up the stairs. "I'll show you to your rooms," the only person who hadn't moved was Dan.

"What is it?"I asked,

"I'm just surprised that you're letting them stay," he said, after that he followed Amy and the Kabras upstairs.

Ian POV

I had no idea that Amy and Dan still had that punk nanny of theirs. Some things never change, but what had changed was Amy and Dan's luck! They switched from old apartment to mansion! This place is quite relaxing!

"And this is your room," Amy said while opening a door at the end of the hall, Natalie was with Dan. He was showing her around the house. The minute I walked into the room I felt like I was staying at one of father hotels in London, the bed was made and had neat piles of pillows on it, the closet was large, there was a bathroom and the room itself was huge. "Natalie's room is across the hall and mine is right beside hers." Amy said, she was about to walk out the door but then she stopped.

"Ian? May I ask you something?" she asked nervously,

"Yes, of course."

"We're just friends right?" well that was an awkward question to ask,

"I don't know, maybe more than just friends." I said trying to act casual, she smiled at me and then walked out.

Amy POV

That was awkward, who would ask that? And what did he mean by maybe more than just friends? I was half way down the stairs when Nellie came running by, she stopped when she saw me and smiled. "There's someone outside who wants to talk to you," Nellie said excitedly, by the way she looked I knew my books were in. I ordered 4 books last month and I've been waiting for them since then. I ran down the stairs and through the living room and out the door. There definitely weren't any books but there was someone there.

"Kurt?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know this chapter is pretty sucky but I'm trying. This is my first fanfic so please don't expect a master peace! I know it's not as good as you guys had hoped but like I said, I'm trying. If you guys really hate it, I'll fix it-just let me know.

Amy POV

"Hey, Ames" His eyes were a deep sky blue, his hair was a mix between light brown and a soft honeydew, he was wearing dark baggy jeans and a dark blue T-Shirt-something Ian would NEVER wear. I couldn't believe that Kurt was standing right in front of me! He looked so different but at the same time, the same. I stood there staring at him, shocked but happy. After standing there like a moron I realized that he was waiting,

"Sorry! Come in," I quickly said,

"Is this a bad time?" he sounded nervous,

"No, not at all. It couldn't be better," I couldn't believe how stupid I sounded, I sounded like a broken radio! He sighed in relief and walked in,

"Wow, this is some place you've got,"

"Th-thanks," what the hell just happened, did I just stutter? My heart started to race, just then Ian appeared,

"Hey Nellie. Do you have-" he stopped and looked at Kurt and then back at me and then back at him and glared . To make things so much more better, Natalie and Dan walk in, Dan and Natalie's pace slowed when they noticed the awkward tension in the room. Dan followed Ian's glare and beamed when he saw Kurt,

"Kurt! How's it going?"

"Great," he acted like it was no big deal that some who didn't even know him was glaring at him, Dan must've noticed Ian steaming up because he grinned. And whenever Dan grins, you know things are going to go bad-as if they haven't already. Still grinning he opens his big stupid mouth and says,

"You here to sweep my sister of her feet again?" his voice was drenched with sarcasm, he finally stopped grinning when he saw that mine, Nellie's, Natalie's, and Ian's jaws had all dropped.

Ian POV

WHAT? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON? WHO IS THIS GUY? WHY IS AMY LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THAT? IF HE EVEN THINKS OF TOUCHING AMY, I'LL SUE HIM! I snapped my mouth shut.

"Nice going Dan," muttered Nellie, Dan responded by smirking. The room was filled with awkwardness, Amy was looking down at the floor, Kurt stared blankly at Dan, Natalie looked like she would burst with laughter any minute now and Nellie and Dan were elbowing each other. I walked across the room and planted myself in front of Kurt,

"I'm Ian," I hissed while glaring at him,

"I'm Kurt," he replied while shaking my hand, DAMN, he had a strong grip!

Dan POV

Beautiful! I'm I a genius! Ian was as red as a tomato, Amy grew paler every second, and Kurt-Kurt looked like he just entered the Dangerously intensifying awkward zone! Things would have gotten bloody if Amy hadn't offered to show Kurt around the house. Natalie and Nellie decided to get some refreshments, which meant that it was just me and Ian-good o'll Ian. Ian's face slowly turned back to its original color but you could tell he wasn't going to be calm for a long time.

"Who was that? How does he know Amy? What's he doing here?" Ian's voice raced, it got higher and higher with every word.

"Whoa, relax! That's just Amy's crush," I guess I probably shouldn't have tried to make things worse, especially since Ian was still recovering with jealousy because as soon as I said that Ian turned blue then red then green then finally red! I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears, before I could react Ian was stomping away. Oops. Note to self: Don't try to make things worse when unnecessary.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy POV

I was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal with Natalie and for the first time ever, we got along. It wasn't exactly normal for two people who have hated each other for the last 17 years to be able to have breakfast together but I guess that was behind Natalie and I now.

"Why are you guys up so early?" complained Dan while he walked into the dining room,

"It's 9am," said Natalie,

"You're point?" Natalie responded by rolling her eyes, too bad-I thought they were starting to like each other.

"Morning!" Ian said while walking in, he was wearing a T-Shirt that said "2 rich 2 talk 2 you$$$" and brown shorts. The minute I saw him I could feel my eyes pop out, what happened to the suits and ties? "Ready for school?" he asked, I found out last night that Ian and Natalie were attending private classes so Nellie registered them at our High School.

"I'm always ready for school ,"I said,

"I'm not," muttered Dan, Natalie giggled-maybe there was a chance for these two,

Ian POV

We drove into the school parking lot, the school's lot was packed with a ton of kids. As we got out and headed for the door, a lot of people waved and said hi to Dan and Amy but one person in particular caught my eye. Speak of the poor devil himself. Kurt walked over and greeted us,

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! What are you doing here?" asked Amy excitedly,

"I got to this school," replied Kurt, they talked the rest of the way to class. Dan and Natalie walked together to their first period and Kurt, Amy, and I walked to ours. Amy and Kurt talked the whole way there which drove me insane. Seriously! What does this guy have that I don't? I'm the rich one! We walked into the class and Amy was greeted by even more people, she sat down way back in the corner. I almost ran to sit beside her and luckily I beat that stupid boy there too. The teacher walked in and sat down in her desk, after that the announcement went on. The voice on the PA was loud and rich, probably a voice of one of those silly "cheer leaders" these Americans have.

"Good morning! Today is Thursday the 16th, remember this Friday is the Spring Fling Dance! Last chance to ask that special person to go with you!" the rest was about how some people and the project and all that boring stuff about school. I only really heard one thing and that was the dance. I heard about that once in a movie. Apparently a man has to ask a woman to dance. Maybe I should ask Amy.

Dan POV

Dang! Natalie was the smartest girl ever-well second smartest. She also got all the guys attention and for some weird reason that really bothered me. I was thinking about asking Natalie to the dance while we walked into the school lot.

"Hey!" said Ian, I was surprised how normal he sounded about the whole dance thing. He was probably thinking about asking Amy and was worried that Kurt would steal his chance. Amy and Kurt were talking and laughing and talking and laughing, if I were Ian, I would probably snap.

Amy POV

I kind of wanted to go to the dance with Ian, but when Kurt showed up at my door and then at the school as a transferred student I wanted to go with him. Really, I wanted to go to the dance with both of them. I guess I'll just wait for the first person to ask me. The clock was ticking and the dance was tomorrow! It would be terrible if I didn't have a date. Grrrrrrrrr, Nellie left this morning to go to a family reunion so I can't talk to her so that means there's only one person left.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," I meant to say that in my head but it came out of my mouth instead, after thinking everything through I walked from the living room to the bottom of the stairs.

"DAN!" I shouted, Dan burst from his room to the top of the stairs and immediately said,

"I didn't do it! You Don't have proof!" he paused and then asked, "Wait, what did I do?"

I held my breath and said, "Nothing, I just need your help." Those last couple of words could have killed me to say, but I had practised saying them in my head for the last half hour. I grin spread across Dan's face, uh-oh


	6. Chapter 6

Amy POV

"Dan! This better work!" I shouted. He said that he had a plan but didn't want to explain it to me because he knew I wouldn't understand. He did tell my part of it though, whenever he felt that Kurt or Ian were going to ask me to the dance he would distract them. It didn't make sense at all, but I didn't really have a choice.

"It will!" he shouted back and that's when it hit me,

"You never did tell me why you didn't want Ian or Kurt to ask me out," I said while putting on my heels. I turned to see him panicking, if he kept on doing that he would shake off his suit, I'm pretty sure Natalie wouldn't appreciate that. I eyed him suspiciously,

"Well, about that..." I knew I shouldn't have trusted a dweeb, "I was actually kind of hoping that things were all going to fall in place, wing it, y'know." Now I was the one panicking. I didn't have a date to the dance and the reason for this is because my snotty little brother decided to "wing it"! Ian was already at the dance, Kurt was probably on his way to the dance and Nellie wasn't here to help!

Ian POV

Damn it all! Damn me and every dollar that I'm worth! I didn't have the guts to ask Amy to the dance and even when I did Dan would pop out of nowhere with one of his lame jokes. Kurt probably already asked her. I walked into the school and into the gym, it was decorated with bows, ribbons, hearts, sparkles, and Natalie's favourite-pink! You could hardly notice the sweat that was still on the floor.

Natalie waited patiently by the door (with pathetic mouth-watering boys) for Dan to arrive, who had insisted that he wait for Amy. I was having a pretty good time until a poor excuse for a date (if he had one) walked in. He walked toward me,

"Do you know wh-" I cut him off,

"What are you doing here?" I sneered.

"I go here?"

"I know!"

"Uh-ok. Where's Amy?"

"I don't know where my- I mean you're date is," he looked at my confused,

"Amy's not my date, I was going to ask her but I didn't get the chance." I could feel the blood return to my head. Everything finally made sense again!

"That's too bad," I said, it sounded more like a, "That's great!".

Then Natalie and Dan approached us, "where's Amy?" I asked before Kurt could.

"She's not coming,"

" What?" Kurt asked loudly,

"She's not coming," Dan repeated,

"Why not?" I asked,

This time Natalie answered, "she doesn't have a date," Kurt immediately reached for his phone and dialled a number. If he was going to ask Amy, he would be dancing with a black eyes and a broken nose.

"She's not answering," he said disappointedly, I would have stuck around but some girl pulled me onto the dance floor. I turned my head to gloat but Kurt was already dancing with two senior girls.

Dan POV

I held Natalie tightly in my arms for the slow dance, my heart fluttered for some reason. It was a weird feeling-but it felt good. I didn't recognize the feeling, it was something special and stronger than any other. I gazed down into her beautiful brown eyes, she looked up at me and then I felt the same feeling rushing to my heart. I finally recognized how I felt and I could tell that Natalie felt the same way. I bent down and stroked her cheeks, it felt like we were the only two people in the whole entire world. Our lips were just inches apart when my phone rang loudly bringing me back to reality and ruining what would have been the best moment of my life. I pulled away from Natalie and turned around.

"What?"I barked,

"Oh, dear!" it was the maid. She doesn't call me unless it's something super important- like when Nellie threatens to rent out my room because I won't clean up after myself . I knew something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" I knew the answer was no, but I had no idea that she was going to say something that was thousand more times more important to me then my room and would scar me for life. I dropped my phone and ran as fast as I could.

Ian POV

I wasn't dancing anymore, instead, I was glaring at Kurt. I had everything! He had nothing! Amy would never choose him, would she? I would have continued thinking about what I had and what Kurt didn't have but Dan burst toward me. He was paler than the china plates back home in London, his eyes were wider than any Man I've ever met-and I've met a lot of people, and his palms were almost dripping with sweat. Natalie followed behind him, she looked worried.

"Dan, what's wrong?" I asked, Kurt noticed that something wasn't right and came to investigate. He walked over to us, Dan waited impatiently for him to reach us before whispering the coldest words that were ever spoken,

"Amy passed out, she's still out cold at the hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

Natalie POV

I didn't understand what was going on, it was all just so fast! First, me and Dan, _the _Dan-as in - almost kiss and now there's this totally messed up thing about Amy! I have to go to the spa! Ian was speeding to the hospital with Dan sitting in the passenger seat growing paler every minute, Kurt was staring out the window lost in thoughts, and I was clutching my seat praying that I wouldn't die. I was surprised that Ian hadn't got pulled over, he turned quiet little neighbourhoods into a highway!

We finally made it to the hospital, Ian Kurt, and Dan practically flew out the car. I followed them into the hospital where they continued to race to the front desk. There was a pretty brunette there, the only down part was that she was wearing a white dress and these hideous white sneakers! Before Dan even got to the check in desk he was shouting,

"Where's Amy Cahill?" the nurse looked confused and told him to wait while she got a doctor. She was back in less than a second with a tall, blonde, man. He would have been good looking, but just like the nurse he was wearing white!

"Hi, you must be Dan. I'm ," Ian was tapping his foot impatiently, while Kurt paced back and forth.

"Nice to meet you," could tell that Dan was impatient so he told us to follow him. He led us to the third floor and stopped at a door that read Rm 3.7. He opened the door and we walked into a bright small room with Amy sitting up in bed. Her eyes were red and she was reading, knowing Amy, she was probably reading because she was crying.

Dan POV

"Ames?" I asked quietly, she slowly looked up. You could tell that she was trying extremely hard not to cry. I've seen Amy cry all the time, but his was different.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Kurt asked, she stared at him, then at me, then at Ian, then Natalie while she let a couple of tears escape.

cleared his throat, then motioned for us to get out.

Nellie POV

What the hell? I was having dinner with my parents when the maid calls because of an emergency, I normally would have told her that I would deal with it when I came home. But she mentioned Amy and something about her being in the hospital. Amy+Hospital=disaster! I regret leaving though, I haven't seen my parents in almost 2 months, but Amy was worth it. Knowing Amy, she probably just tripped and hit her head or something like that. I got to the hospital, got some information from a pretty nurse, and raced up the stairs. I usually would have taken the elevator, but I had a chocolate torte.

Ian POV

The pain that entered my chest, my head, my whole body when I saw Amy crying was excruciating! Why was she crying? What was going? Amy always was the one to cry, but these tears were different. They were the ones that I had witnessed at her parents funeral. We were in the hallway with . Dan wasn't as pale as he was before and his eyes weren't as wide, but the curiosity in his eyes was burning. Like the rest of us, he wanted to know why Amy was crying. We just stood there in the hall, was waiting for one of us to ask the big question. Natalie lost it on the second minute and blurted out,

"Are you going to tell us why Amy's crying or not?" cleared his throat again and then said,

"We just did a test on Amy, things aren't looking go good. I'm sorry, Amy has-" he was cut off by a steaming Nellie. She wasn't even halfway across the hall to us when she shouted,

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"


	8. Chapter 8

Dan POV

Nellie was shouting like there was no tomorrow. She was shouting stuff lie, "What is going on?", "How did this happen? ", "You people are INSANE!" and other stuff. She thought we were insane? SHE was the one screaming! As Nellie got closer, you could tell she was glaring at me. Why me? I didn't even know that was going. That lady has to chill! She finally reached us, stared at her speechless before saying,

"Are you the mother?" Kurt, Ian, Natalie, and I all laughed. It felt good to laugh. Nellie blushed furiously, which surprised me. She looked like one of those teddy bears you get at the carnival that have glowing cheeks. waited for us to stop laughing and for Nellie to return to her natural glow before saying,

"As I was saying, we did a couple of tests on Amy. Her test results are not the greatest. And before I forget, she will have to do daily exercises-" he was once again cut off by Nellie,

"Get to the point Doc!  
"I was getting there," he defended himself.

"Not fast enough!"

"I will go as fast as I wish to,"

"I will hurt you as I wish to!" rolled his eyes and then turned to face me seriously,

"I am so sorry, but Amy has cancer."

A/N

I know it's short but I wanted it to be short. I hope you guys like it though! I'll update soon-maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

Nellie POV

I could feel my jaw dangling from my skull. Cancer? Why? How? Why did this happen? Why Amy? Why? How could this happen? How could it happen to Amy? How could that stupid doctor just stand there like that? How? Dan was in complete shock, Ian looked like he wasn't breathing, Kurt was more pale than Dan was, Natalie had her hands on her chest and her mouth still open from her gasp, and the frickin doctor is just standing there? I finally snapped out of it and shouted,

"Where's Amy?" the doctor immediately said,

"In there but I think it's best that you let her rest for now-"

"I don't give a damn what you think!" I guess that time when I shouted I was able to bring Kurt, Dan, Ian and Natalie back to reality, they were too depressed to care about what I was about to do. They all sat down in the chairs in the hall and were lost in thoughts and tears. I slammed the door about and was about to demand answers from Amy, but the minute she saw me she was sobbing away. I walked over to her and gently patted her on the back trying not to cry too. Amy was too special, too unique, too amazing, too...Amy to be sick. The doctor was wrong, he had to be.

Ian POV

I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. I haven't cried since I was 5, father said it was pathetic and was for the weak-but at this moment it felt right. Up until now, I didn't know how I felt about Amy. I thought it was just mixed feelings that were developed for being reunited after 3 years, but it was clear that it wasn't. I didn't like Amy, I didn't have a crush on Amy, I didn't love Amy, I was IN love with Amy. I let a couple of more tears fall, then I closed my eyes hooping that I would stop crying. I closed my eyes to memories, special ones. I saw a flash of me and Amy laughing while we jumped into a pile of leaves, I saw a flash of us playing tag with Dan and Natalie. I also saw us departing over the years, I saw so many memories. But there was one that stood out. Korea. I protected and shielded Amy, and then I kissed her.

I felt a large tear rolling down my cheek when I remembered looking into Amy's shocked, jade green eyes. Before I knew what was happening, I kissed her. It last 2 seconds but felt like 2,000,000 years. That was the first time that I kissed Amy, the first time that I had kissed a girl and meant it. _I'll protect Amy, I promise._

Dan POV

When I came to the hospital, I expected to find an injured Amy. Maybe a bruised head or something, it didn't really matter to me. What mattered was that my sister- the one person who was by my side from the start of my life till now- was hurt. I didn't even think it was possible for one word (cancer) to be able to...to...to stab in the back when I least expected it. Now I was going to lose the most important person to me and there was nothing I could do about it.

I remember watching a movie with Amy two years ago, I girl had cancer and her sister who had hated her was the first to burst into tears. I laughed at how stupid that was. But now I know how it feels. I know exactly how they felt; the only difference was that this wasn't a movie. I wasn't acting. I was REALLY going to lose my world.

Natalie POV

Mother always said it was okay to cry if you were a girl, and I did cry. But from broken nails, split ends, ripped jeans, NOT from something like this. Something like... Amy. I didn't care that I was crying. I didn't have friends back at home, except for the ones that I hired. All of the normal girls were always to afraid of me, Amy was one of them-but she changed. She was beautiful, rich, confident, nice, she was the only real friend I ever had-or would've had.

Amy was still very much alive, but the fact that she wasn't going to be was painful. It sent more tears down my cheeks then the time Ian pour paint in my hair to complete my pink outfit. It's amazing how someone like Amy could turn into someone you'd actually want hang out with. I wonder if this was how Amy and Dan felt when their parents, then Grace died. Now Dan was going to lose the next most important person in his life.

Kurt POV

I love Amy. I've known that since the second I first laid eyes on her. I love everything about her, her smile, her blush, her stutters, her eyes, her everything. I don't want to be with her if she was going to die though, but at the same time I want to spend every last minute she has by her side. I don't want to have to go through the pain of losing the one person who's right for me, but the feelings I have toward Amy are too strong to separate me from her. I let as much tears spill as I wanted, but what I really wanted was Amy.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I've finally updated! It's been awhile since I've updated anything-and by awhile I mean two days. Amy's going to leave the hospital in chapter 11 or 12 but for now I kind of want everybody at the hospital. I hope you guys like it and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes-I like writing, NOT rereading and then editing and stuff.

Amy POV

I have cancer, I'm going to die. Just like Grace did, but why am I crying? I'm going to be able to see Grace and Mom and Dad, that's all I've ever really wanted. Am I crying because I'm going to have to leave Dan? Leave Ian and Natalie? Leave Kurt? Leave Nellie? Leave everything and everybody behind? Grace always told me to smile even at the worst times, this wasn't like that. I tried smiling, I tried smiling for Grace. Instead of a smile, I had tears streaming down my eyes. They were acid tears.

Nellie was crying too. She was hugging me and crying her heart out; I've never seen Nellie cry. I guess that's one thing I can check off of my "Never Seen Before List".

I've made so many accomplishments, I've made so many friends, so many achievements- now I'm going to have to leave every single one of them behind along with the people I love.

Dan POV

Endless tears roll down my cheeks. Usually when I cry I try to stop, but I don't want stop.

"HEY, DAN! BUDDY!" called an all too familiar voice. Hamilton.

Hamilton POV

What is this? A family reunion? The only people missing from it were Jonah Wizard and the Starlings. Dan and the Kabras were here, that's quite surprising. Even after to the hunt Amy and Dan made it clear that they weren't going to keep in touch with the pathetic Cobras. And who was this other guy? I didn't know him. I walked closer and realized that each and every single one of them including the guy I didn't know, were all crying.

"Whoa, did I miss something?" I asked Dan, Dan opened his mouth and then closed it again. He continued to cry. This was the weirdest day ever! Mom, dad, and the twins decide to go to Hawaii for a special swimming game that I refused to go to. So I decided to go to Boston because I know that Grace's Mansion is STILL being repaired, I go to the door and the old maids like "They're all at the hospital," and I'm like Dan must've broken something. I guess I was wrong because Dan was sitting right in front of me looking normal, except for the crying part.

"Hello," said the Doctor.

"Hi, I'm Hamilton. Cousin of Dan and Amy Cahill," I replied,

"So you heard about Amy didn't you?"

"No, what's wrong with her?" I just realized that everybody BUT Amy and their "Big sister" weren't here. "Where is she?" I asked louder.

"She supposed to be resting,"

"Supposed to? As in she's not?" that was good, I haven't seen Amy in a year. If she wasn't resting then that meant I could see her,

"Yes, I guess it's okay for you to go in and see her." Dan, Ian, Natalie, and the other guy were already at my side wiping away tears. We all walking in and by the way Amy looked, I could tell something was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy's developing feelings for Hamilton...Ian and Kurt aren't so happy about that...

Amy POV

It's finally time for me to go home. Staying at a hospital is like staying with the most boring people in the universe.

Coming home meant spending time with my family, my friends, forgetting that I had Brain Tumour. Hamilton's going to be staying with us for the next couple of months, like Ian and Natalie he'll be enrolled at Oak High School. It's great to see him. I've missed his o's that he adds the random words, "Ameo, Dano, problemo..." Hamilton is a lot taller than he was before. Taller than Ian and Kurt too! He looks different, In a good way. He has definitely changed, his personality, his looks, almost everything has all changed. He understood when he found out that I had cancer that I didn't want to be forced to talked. He was actually the only when who didn't ask "are you okay?" or say, "I'm so sorry,".

"I'm finally done unpacking," I sighed, it felt good to be home.

"Knock Knock," said Hamilton. That was another thing that I missed about him, his humour.

"Hey," I replied,

"I was wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie with me?" he asked without hesitation,

"Sure!" I beamed,

"Great! Starts at 1, I'll drive," Hamilton grinned before walking away. I looked at the clock, it was 12:45. If we were going to go we were going to have to leave soon.

His guest room was right beside mine, he always stays in that room whenever he visits. It feels good knowing that he'll be there.

Ian POV

Kurt's not here, that's good. I was going to ask Amy out, but Nellie said that I should just let her be for now and that she's probably stressed. I was watching TV in the living room, I've actually been watching a lot of television lately, back home mum and dad would never let us because it rots the brain.

"Hey!" Hamilton said as he plopped himself next to me,

"Why are you so happy?" I liked Hamilton, he wasn't completion and he was pretty cool. Unlike Kurt.

"Can't a guy be happy for no reason?" I was going to say no when Amy walked down the stairs. It took all I had not to drool. She was wearing short shorts and a green T-Shirt. Hamilton got up and you could tell he was having trouble controlling himself too, but unlike me he was succeeding.

"Ready?" he asked Amy,

"Ready as ever," smiled Amy. Hamilton walked by her side and scooped her hand into his. They walked out the door together leaving me all alone. Maybe Hamilton would be a problem, I would've been pretty mad but I was still shocked.

Hamilton POV

We were walking to my rented car, Mercedes-my favourite- when Kurt drove into the drive way. I knew he had a thing for Amy, but he should've acted faster. You never know when someone's going to sweep her off of her feet. I wouldn't ask a girl out if I knew someone else liked her.

He got out his car and you could tell that his friendly expression was as fake as ever. The only time I've ever seen Kurt was at the hospital, it was hard to tell if he like Amy or not behind his tears, but I sort of assumed that he just didn't. He walked into the house without a word. Then I remembered Ian, I heard about what happened in Korea. Maybe Ian liked Amy too. Or maybe he was just faking it. Oh well, it's too late now. We got into the car and drove away.

"What movie are we watching?" asked Amy,

"What movie do you want to watch?"I asked,

"I don't know, you can choose."

"Or we could choose together," she blushed, it was normal for Amy to blush. But for some reason it made my heart flutter.

Ian POV

The shock from seeing Hamilton and Amy together left me and was immediately replaced by anger. The anger increased when Kurt walked through the door. Just when I was starting to like Hamilton, he decides to ask MY Amy out.

Kurt looked even more down than I. His face was as red as ever, he was practically steaming. It's not like he had a chance with Amy anyways, I actually had a chance. And I still do.


	12. Chapter 12

Dan POV

Natalie and I were swimming in the backyard pool. I couldn't get over how good she looked in a bikini. It's a good thing I hired that Workout coach or else I would've been quite embarrassed to take my shirt off.

Every time I think Natalie can't get any more cooler, she does. She plays video games! And she's good! It's hard to believe that "Ms. I cry when I break a finger Nail" would play a game involving gun shooting on an Xbox 360!

We were having a swimming race, and it's sad to say that she was winning. The Workout coach might have helped me lift weights and stuff, but he sure didn't help me with my swimming speed.

"Ha! Beat you, again!" cheered Natalie,

"I let you win,"

"Yeah right!"

"No, seriously!" she laughed her brilliant laugh, making me lose my train of thought.

"Again!" I challenged her,

"Ready to lose again?"

"I'm not going to lose,"

"Mu-Isabel says that the only competition in the world is a Kabra,"

"Right," I said sarcastically. She started swimming again, I could almost see the water move from my pounding heart.

Natalie POV

Dan may be cute, but he is a terrible swimmer! But it's fun to compete with someone you actually want to compete with. Back home in London, I only competed with models that were twice my age. And I usually won too. It felt good to win, but it didn't feel good being forced against my will to compete. Here with Dan, It was different.

I looked back and laughed, you could tell Dan was trying extremely hard to beat me. But I wasn't going to let him win. I guessed while I was laughing Dan was able to pass me. I stopped laughing and swam as fast as I could. Not fast enough though,

"I beat you!" cheered Dan. I would've defended myself, but I lost myself in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Let me know which team you guys are on, Ian, Hamilton, or Kurt? I can't choose between Hamilton and Ian.

Nellie POV

My head hurts! I'm pretty sure Amy's head hurts worst. Amy has always been brave, she just didn't show it. Now, she knows she has cancer and she's as brave as ever! I didn't think it was possible for a 17 year old girl to find out she has cancer and then be able to go out the next.

Hamilton and Amy make a really cute couple; of course like everyone else-he has tried to kill her. But he's better than Ian and Kurt. Ian will always be a heartbreaking jerk and I don't know Kurt that well.

I walked in just in time to see Ian and Kurt's faces, it was AMAZING! The best thing ever! It's be even better if Amy made it clear that she was choosing Hamilton. Hamilton's strong and can protect her, he's good looking enough for Amy to go out with him, he's understanding, cool, and most importantly-he's not Ian!

Natalie POV

I put on my white tights and white dress. My thoughts were clouded with the memory of Dan's eyes back in the pool. I was still thinking about his eyes when I skipped down the stairs, Nellie was leaning on the door frame between the living room and kitchen. Dan was making a milkshake in the kitchen and Ian and Kurt were both in the living room.

"Where's Amy?" I asked Nellie, she grinned and said loudly so that everyone could hear.

"She's on a date with Hamilton Holt!" I smiled. That was pretty funny. Ian and Kurt both liked Amy and now she's on a date with Hamilton! Dan was laughing, it was clear that he likes Kurt and Ian, but Hamilton was defiantly his favourite. I walked into the living room with a huge grin on my face, I sat down beside Ian. Even though it was funny, I still felt bad for Ian. I was tempted to say that you can't really blame Amy for going out with Hamilton, he didn't trick her into falling in love with him. Instead I said,

"Cheer Up! They're not official yet, you still have a chance" he sighed and said,

"Not a good chance, I tricked into falling in love with me and then left her to die in a cave!"

"But then you fell in love with her. That logically proves that you're not as heartless as everyone thought you were," said Dan while walking in. Nellie continued for him,

"If I were Amy, I would choose Hamilton for being there for me-"

"I thought you were going to make me feel better!"

"You didn't let me finish! As I was saying, If I were Amy I would choose Hamilton for being there for me but I might choose you if you showed that you understood and cared more."

"Amy doesn't know what she has gotten herself into. Going a guy that buff," said Kurt.

"Actually, Hamilton may be big-but he's also kind. Amy and him or super close," Dan said, "and he wouldn't hurt Amy, EVER!"

Amy and Hamilton were good together, but Amy could still change her mind. Or maybe not...

Ian POV

I didn't think things could get any worse, sadly, I was wrong. Amy and Hamilton were holding hands and laughing as they came in, that should be me hold her hand! I would usually try to threaten someone of they had something that I wanted, but threatening a Holt is one of the stupidest things anyone could ever do.

"Hey!" Amy sounded a lot happier than before, Hamilton left for a drink and Kurt was in the washroom.

"Have fun?" I asked, trying to sound like I actually cared. Which I did,

"Lots!" said Amy and Hamilton while he was walking in. Amy and Hamilton sat down on the loveseat and were talking and laughing away. Kurt walked in looking more upset than I did, he leaned against the wall lost in thoughts. After awhile, Hamilton said that he was going to take a shower and then walked upstairs. Kurt and I practically raced to sit beside Amy, luckily, I won. We talked so long that Kurt got up and left and Nellie, Dan, and Natalie went upstairs. We talked for about an hour, until we realized how dark it was outside and then said goodnight. Maybe I really did have a chance!

Amy POV

Today was great! Hamilton is super fun! The way he looked at me earlier today, made my heart skip a beat. After the clue hunt, the Holts were the only ones we kept in touch with. Ian and Natalie- not so much. Hamilton wasn't as good looking as Ian, but he's a lot stronger! But Ian's amazing too! He has all of the looks; he's just missing the right personality and the muscle. I don't really care about muscle, but after spending the entire day with Hamilton. Everyone else looked like toothpicks. Kurt's cute too, maybe not as good looking as Ian and not as strong as Hamilton, but he has the right personality. Either way, all three of them were amazing!

I walked to my desk and found an envelope from the hospital.

"Great!" I muttered sarcastically, this was the "best" way to end an amazing day. I opened it up and read:

Dear Cahill, Amy.

You will need to come in and get and X-Ray

I couldn't read any further because of the tears that were in my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews! A lot of you guys are on team Ian so maybe I'll work with that some more in the next couple of chapter. I still like Hamilton though; I'm not a big fan of Kurt. Please, PLEASE continue to tell me which team you guys are on! Please continue to review! Thanks- Brit799 3

Nellie POV

As soon as Amy entered the kitchen I could tell something was wrong. She slumped into a seat and rested her head o the table- something she never did.

"What's wrong," I asked,

"Why do you think something's wrong?" she murmured, I rolled my eyes. Amy usually wasn't stupid, it was so-so-so Dan!

"Hello? You're still wearing your pj's-" not that I should've judged, I was wearing a robe.

"Can't I wear whatever I want in my own house?" she asked raising her voice,

"and you're tired,"

"So?"

"You usually sleep well, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" she shouted. That was surprising, Amy wasn't the one to yell, that was again-like Dan. Before I could show I was startled, the phone rang. I walked passed her, to the counter and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Amy POV

Maybe I shouldn't have yelled, Nellie's always there for me. I might've even woken up everyone else. I watched Nellie pick up the phone and ask "hello?"

She stared at me, as if to say something. She nodded her head and said, "Okay, next week then?" and then hung up. Nellie walked up to me,

"You know you can tell me anything right?" uh-oh. I nodded my head without making eye contact,

"You know that I'll always be here if you ever want to talk right?" double uh-oh's. Before I could react to that, Dan walked in, he was wearing his ninja boxers and t-shirt.

"What's with the shouting?" he yawned; Nellie ignored his question and went back to making breakfast for everyone.

Natalie walked in wearing her Victoria's secret pink nightgown and pink fuzzy slippers. I'm surprised neither of them were embarrassed, they had A LOT in common.

"Morning Ames, Dan, Natalie, and Nello," said Hamilton while he walked in. Nellie looked offended and Hamilton looked tired. He, like everyone else, was also wearing his pj's. He sat down next to me after getting a plate and fork,

"You look down," he commented.

"That's because her head is down," said Dan as he sat across from Hamilton at the table. Hamilton rolled his eyes and reworded his comment,

"I mean, you look upset." I felt like telling Hamilton why. It was so easy to talk to Hamilton. I probably would've have told him, but then Ian walked in. I thought at least IAN would've been dressed. He wasn't. He was wearing black silk pj pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Morning," unlike everyone else, he sounded wide awake. He got a fork and plate and sat on my other side.

"Morning," Nellie, Natalie, and Dan said. Nellie walked over with a pan and slid white puffy pancakes on each of our plates. Then she put a bottle of syrup in the middle of the table and sat beside Natalie.

Ian POV

The whole breakfast time, I was thinking about asking Amy out. What if Hamilton got mad? When you get a Holt mad, it's like getting a 2000 pound tiger mad. Not that Hamilton was fat- he just buff. But it's not like Amy and Hamilton are together, it shouldn't matter to him. It was the perfect time! It was a beautiful Sunday morning, Hamilton and Dan was playing a game in the game room, Natalie and Nellie went shopping, Kurt was at a job interview, and Amy and I were watching TV.

"You want to go eat tonight?" I practised in my head,

"Sure," Amy replied. Maybe I hadn't said that in my head. I should work on that, Note to Self: Learn how to talk in your head. But wait, did she say yes?

"What time?" she asked, she did say yes! I smiled at her.

"Is 6 okay?"

"Yeah," I spent the next couple of hours watching TV with her. Hamilton didn't stand a chance!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Thanks for the reviews- hope you guys like this! Like I said, I'm not a big fan of Kurt, so I didn't mention him in this chapter. But he's still at the job interview. Please continue to tell me which teams you guys are on. Thanks to for being the first one to tell me which team you're on and to everyone else!

Amy POV

Ian and I were still watching TV when Dan and Hamilton stormed down the stairs while laughing. They were shirtless,

"Hey Amy, Ian! Wanna go swimming?" asked Hamilton. I looked at Ian and he shrugged. I'll take that as a yes, besides, there was another four hours till out dinner date.

"Sure, I'll be right back." I got up and turned around, all the air inside of me was immediately knocked out. Hamilton has definitely been working out! His abs could probably be seen under a winter coat, I've never really noticed. I would have continued staring at his amazing body, but then Natalie came down. She wore a pink two piece that fit her like a glove. I didn't know she was already home.

Dan's eyes were locked on her and his mouth was smiling.

"Ready!" beamed Natalie, I raced upstairs with Ian following me.

Ian POV

Amy looked great! She had a black two piece bikini on and her hair tied pack into a ponytail. I had a feeling that'd I'd be blown away. Amy and Dan have probably started working out, they both had abs. Dan's were as big as mine, but of course, they looked like pebbles compared to Hamilton's.

Amy and Natalie weren't swimming; instead Natalie fell asleep while tanning and Amy fell asleep while reading. Hamilton, Dan, and I were racing laps in the pool.

Hamilton got out with a huge smirk on his face. He tip-toed over to Amy, Dan must have understood what he was going to do because he got out and walked over to Natalie. Mean while, my mind was absolutely blank. Before I even had the slightest idea on what was going on, Dan had Natalie in his arms. Not a big surprise. And Hamilton had Amy in his, if he hadn't acted fast enough, I what've tackled him. I didn't have enough time to because they both ran to the pool and dropped each girl into it.

"!" Screeched Natalie, Amy just laughed. She never got mad, she was cool that way.

"I'm gonna kill you Dan!" Natalie screamed while she got out of the pool. Hamilton, Amy, and I just laughed while they ran laps around the pool screaming. Dan slipped and fell into the pool, but before he did, his foot tripped Natalie and then SHE fell into the pool. We stopped laughing, Dan was going to die. Natalie was like a lion when she was angry. But nothing happened; instead a couple a bubbles came up and blocked our view. Hamilton must've thought Natalie was suffocating Dan or something because he jumped in. He was a fast swimmer, but before he got to where we had last seen Dan and Natalie. They popped up and were bursting with laughter, or they might have been coughing. Natalie was in Dan's arms laughing and coughing at the same time, and Dan had his hands wrapped around her while doing the same.

Amy and I looked at each other and made gagging faces, and then Hamilton swam over to Amy and whispered something into her ear. If I was as fast as Hamilton, I would've swam over there and punched his hard nose into his thick skull.

"Sorry, can't. I've got a date," I liked the way she said date, especially since I WAS her date.

"With who?" Hamilton asked frustrated,

"Ian" she said calmly. I had expected to see Hamilton racing over to me and doing what I wanted to do to him a couple of seconds ago, but instead he said,

"Okay, how 'bout tomorrow?"

"Sure!" the enthusiasm in her voice was a sharp knife jabbing into my heart. But I wasn't going to let that ruin my date with her tonight.

Hamilton POV

Does that little runt actually think he stands a chance against me? Holts never fear, so I wasn't about to show him how mad I was at him. Maybe he just wants Amy to forgive him for trying to kill her about a hundred times; maybe he doesn't actually like her. Besides, I was starting to like Ian. He wasn't the spoiled brat I once knew. Neither was Natalie, now she was just a brat. Not spoiled at all-well maybe just a ittle.

"What happened?" asked a worried Nellie while she raced out of the house. She looked around, "Sheesh! I thought someone was dying! Man, you guys are loud!" good o'l complaining Nellie.

"Nobody died, except for Dan and Natalie's dignities." Said Ian, Amy laughed. For some reason, that bothered me but like dad used to say, Holts NEVER lose.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiiiiiiiiiiii! So a lot of you guys like Ian, so there's a 53% chance that he'll end up with Amy, there's a 45% chance that Hamilton will end up with Amy, and there is a 2%chance that Kurt will. I don't know yet. But the reason why I think Hamilton should be Amy's is because maybe Reagan and Kurt could be a thing and Madison and Ian could be a thing (I know it's unlikely) but then again Ian and Amy have so much History! Thanks for the reviews! Please continue reviewing(teams!)!

Hamilton POV

I am SO bored! How long does a date take? If Ian wasn't able to protect Amy...

Dan and I were watching TV in the living room-well Dan was, I was watching the clock.

"We're back!" she was too enthusiastic. I quickly sat up and fixed my hair, thank goodness Dan didn't see that- he was watching a commercial for a new Nerf Gun.

"Welcome back," I tried not to show how much the date bothered me. Amy and Ian walked into the living room with two shopping bags, Ian was holding Amy's hand.

"What's in the bags?" asked Natalie, she must've smelt the scent of the mall coming from the bags.

"We bought some chocolate that's apparently really good,"

"Chocolate, as in pure fat?" she asked,

"No, it's low in fat. Extremely low," answered Ian, before we knew it, Natalie was dashing across the room. She snatched a fancy box of chocolate and ripped it open, then, like a maniac, she was munching them down.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I haven't had chocolate since I was four!" she beamed, everyone but Dan seemed grossed out. Who what've guessed that the Young Super Model of the year would be choking down chocolate! Dan seemed impressed.

When Natalie realized that all eyes were on hers, she immediately blushed and offered us some. No one accepted but Dan,

"Sure!" soon, the soon to be couple were scorching down chunks of chocolate. Amy, Ian, and I escaped from the horror and entered the kitchen where WE ate some chocolate.

Amy POV

I woke up with a massive headache; I usually didn't eat chocolate before I went to sleep. Nellie would've killed me is she knew, but she was out with some friends. I walked down the stairs and fixed myself some hot chocolate- I didn't like coffee. No one was there, I was completely alone. The maid was on vacation, the butler was out of town, and I was alone.  
Ding Dong

I walked over to the front door and opened it; I had expected to see Kurt because he was busy all day yesterday. Instead there was a man and a parked Fedex truck.

"Mornin' miss,"

"Good Morning," he handed me a heavy package with no name on it and then turned around. I dragged to heavy box to the kitchen and opened it with a knife. Magazines, Natalie. Because I was alone I decided to read one, I skimmed through it and stopped near the end.

The Right Guy for You

The right guy for you must have the following:

Humour

Hamilton

Looks

Ian and Hamilton

Good Personality

Ian, Hamilton, and Kurt

Generosity

Kurt

A History with you

Ian

I continued to read and mentally calculate the results in my head. They all got the same results-5. Great!


	17. Chapter 17

Totally Bored! Gonna write more! A LOT of you guys like Ian, so he MIGHT be the guy who walks away with Amy- but there are some Hamilton fans. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! Hope you like chapter 17! (Totally random fact: I like cookies!LOL)

Nellie POV

"Morning!" I said while walking into the kitchen. It was only 9am, Amy usually wasn't up until like 10. She jumped and almost fell off her chair,

"Geez! Nellie, you scared me! "

"I know." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do..."

"You know me too well,"

"I know." she smirked,

"Hey, why aren't you at school?"

"Long weekend,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"So... the weather's pretty good," she eyed my suspiciously and snapped,

"What do you want?"

Amy POV

Since when did Nellie try to make small talk? She usually just broke the ice, something was going on.

"Why do you think I want something?"

"I can tell," She let out a big breath and checked her watch; it was obvious that she didn't want to meet my eyes. After about two minutes of silence she sighed and gave up.

"Amy, you have an appointment at the hospital on Friday." I wanted to know what she was hiding, but when she just came out and said it, I regretted asking her. I had almost forgotten about having cancer, it was so easy to forget but so hard to be reminded. I wasn't ever going to be a normal girl, have normal friends, or live a normal life. It was time for me to accept that. For some reason, my eyes didn't start to water and my nose didn't start to run.

Ian POV

I slept like a spoiled rich baby last night. The date was perfect! No interruption, no nothing. We just talked and ate and laughed. Amy was perfect! Everything about her is perfect. Well almost everything. After that last thought, my heart began to ache. Amy deserved better than that.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" shouted Nellie from downstairs. I walked out and bumped into Hamilton. Perfect! Just what I needed.

"Morning," said Hamilton,

"Morning," and that was pretty much it, until we got to the kitchen.

We got our bowls and filled them up with oatmeal. We sat in our usual seats,

"Morning Hamilton," said Amy,

"Good morning Ames" then she turned to me and said,

"Morning Ian," the way she said my name made me heart pound, I couldn't find the right words to say so I just nodded.

Nellie sat down and smiled excitedly,

"I just got off the phone with McIntyre, he says there's going to be a special event at his place."

"What kind of event?" asked Dan,

"Family reunion," that made me nervous, Natalie and I had made so many enemies during the clue hunt. Nellie looked at me quickly and said,

"Don't worry, it's just a dinner and a surprise that he planned." I nodded nervously.

"Cool, when?" asked Hamilton,

"Thursday," said a voice coming from the front door. The voice was way too familiar. There were quiet murmurs following it. Hamilton smiled his best smile,

"Dad, Mom, Reagon, Madison!" they walked into the kitchen and Hamilton got up, he hugged every single one of them. The greeted each other and then turned to greet Dan and Amy. The stopped and glared at me and then at Natalie who was sitting across from me. Eisenhower roared his deep low growl,

"Hello" I flinched. I had expected him to run across the room and break my skull. I guess people change.

Nellie POV

After breakfast, the Holts were showed to their guest rooms. Reagan and Madison shared a room and Eisenhower and Mary-Todd shared one. Eisenhower and Mary-Todd were busy unpacking while Reagon, Madison, and Natalie were swimming- Natalie was in love with that pool. Ian, Hamilton, Dan, and Amy were watching a movie in the home theatre. I was in a house with nine other people, and sadly, I was lonely.

Ring-Ring

I walked over to the phone and picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Are you the guardian of Amy Cahill?"


	18. Chapter 18

Does anybody know if there's a chapter limit for stories? I hope not! I love writing for this! Special thanks to elana10202 for reviewing and the compliments (I love compliments!)! Please review!

Amy POV

We were all in the trailer that Nellie bought for the big event. The trailer was big and we weren't squished or anything, but sitting in a car for 5 hours can make a person sick!

"Two more hours," I muttered to myself, Hamilton heard me; he walked toward me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Amy? You look green,"

"I'm okay," he sat beside me and patted my back while saying,

"You should get some rest,"

"Yup." Then I banged my head on the window and closed my eyes. I probably would've fallen asleep to the rhythm of Hamilton's pats. If Ian hadn't popped out of nowhere,

"Hello!" I jumped, and my eyes widened from being startled. Hamilton's eyes was too, he immediately pulled his hand back.

"Dude! You scared us!" Ian laughed,

"Oops."

"I'm tired," I complained. Then I banged my head against the window again, but this time I fell asleep.

Ian POV

Amy was so pretty-No, the word pretty would be an insult to her. She was beautiful! She was sleeping so peacefully, the only thing that ruined the beautiful scene was Hamilton. Well, I should be grateful that it's just Hamilton. Kurt wasn't here but he was invited to the event, he said that a trailer with ten people was already too much and that he didn't want to make it eleven. I'll have to salvage the next two hours.

~two hours later~

Natalie POV

We're here! We're finally here! Seven hours on the road can really stress you out! Even if you're in a huge new trailer and if you spent those seven hours with Dan. We turned left and were brought into the woods. Are we supposed to camp out here? But luckily, the roads led to a huge mansion surrounded by the woods. We've never been to William's house before so none of us knew what to expect.

"Wow!" I said,

"You can say that again," said Dan as he hopped out. He waited for me to jump down and then offered his hand. I took it.

"Great! You are all here!" said Mr. McIntyre as he ran out and greeted us. He hugged every single one of us, after about ten minutes of greeting time I couldn't take it any longer.

"What's the surprise?"

"I knew you would be the one to ask, this is the surprise."

"Heh?" asked Dan,

"This is Grace's mansion!" We were all shocked; this looked NOTHING like Grace's mansion. It was better! It was silent until Amy said,

"I thought you said we were going to YOUR place,"

"Yes, yes. My place it way over there," he pointed to the woods.

"You live in the woods?" asked Dan,

"No, silly boy. I shall show it to you soon."

"Wait! What about Grace's land? The one she had her other mansion on?"Asked Amy. Mr. McIntyre laughed and said.

"She owns half of this city's land! You can visit the grave by her house any time you wish to, it is only but fifteen minutes from here." Then something sunk in,

"You mean we drove SEVEN HOURS to see Grace's new house!" not that it wasn't nice. It was gorgeous, beautiful. Words couldn't even describe how amazing it was.

"No, the event will happen soon. Now come and see your new home."

Nellie POV

This place was wonderful! It was ten times the size of our mansion back in Boston. But I didn't want to move here,

"Hey Amy," I said while walking into one of the many living rooms. This house had 4 floors, 2 gyms, an indoor and outdoor pool, hot tub, kitchen, three home theatres and 42 washrooms-one in each of the 38 bedrooms and for each floor. Amy, Dan, Natalie, Ian, Hamilton, and I had already claimed our rooms.. So had everyone else. The Starlings, he remaining Holts , Jonah, Kurt, and Alistair were all here. McIntyre must have had too much fun getting Grace's mansion rebuilt and planning this reunion.

"Yes?" she asked,

"I don't like the idea of all of us moving out here. You guys have to go to school," she looked at me,

"You're right," after making plans and everything, Amy and I decided that we were to spend our weekends here and the other days in Boston. Then one of the many butlers came running in, he was sweating- probably from running around this big house.

"Dinner is ready," he bowed and then left. We followed him to the HUGE dining room and were seated at a HUGE table. Once we were all seated, McIntyre stood up and cleared his throat.

"I know you have all been curious about the big event. The event will be brought up shortly after dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

I know you guys might be a bit disappointed about not knowing what the event will be- but don't worry. I planned this entire thing out. The event will be revealed in chapter 20 or 21.

Dan POV

It was time for us to go home. Sadly, the old man said that we weren't "ready yet" and that we would have to wait until next time. Jonah, The Starlings, the Holts- not including Hamilton and Alistair stayed behind. Once Again, Nellie, Amy, Hamilton, Ian, Natalie, and now Kurt had to wait seven hours. Natalie fell asleep during the third hour, she rested her head on my shoulder. Amy fell asleep during the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th hour. She would wake up and then got back to sleep on either Hamilton or Ian's shoulder. There was no room for Kurt to sit up there, so he sat behind us.

This was worse than the time I lost to a 13 year old at Starcraft.

Amy POV

I couldn't sleep. Actually I could, but every time I fell asleep, I dreamt about cancer. The only benefit about the dreams was Grace, I saw her in every dream. Every second I spent with her was quickly relived in my dreams. I woke up when we dropped Kurt off and stayed awake the entire time there, Hamilton had his hand wrapped around my waist and Ian held onto my left hand. They were both asleep.

When we got home, Nellie loudly announced.

"We're HOME!" She woke Ian and Hamilton up, I was freed but once I got out Hamilton had his hand around my waist again- not that I didn't like it. He walked into the house with me and then dashed up the stairs to take a shower. Ian was behind me. He took my hand as soon as Hamilton was gone, he was the one who walked me to my room but Hamilton was the one who knocked on my door to say good night.

I slept well that night.

Nellie POV

I was waiting in the waiting room with parents. Parents of other kids. I felt bad for Amy and Dan, they didn't have parents. They only had me and Fiske, but he died two years ago in a car accident.

After waiting an extremely long time, a female Doctor walked in. I jumped up and so did all of the other parents.

"Amy Cahill?" I walked to the door while the other parents sat back down.

"Hello, you must be Nellie. I'm ."

"Hi,"

"So, Amy is right now at the front desk waiting. We just X-Rayed her brain," I nodded and she continued,

"It isn't big." Those three words changed my whole world.

"But, it is growing. Amy has long to live, just not as long as an average human."

"Can't you do anything about it?"

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"You're not even trying!" I shouted, attracting attention.

"Believe me, I am. But I can't remove it," she whispered.

"Can someone else?" I asked.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because the tumour is growing IN her brain,"

"So?"

"If I were to remove it, I would also be removing Amy's life."


	20. Chapter 20: Letting Go and Holding On

Kurt has left the building! It was pretty obvious that Kurt wouldn't end up with Amy, so now it's time to get rid of him XD. The hard part is Ian and Hamilton- but that's going to happen later on in the story. Someone requested a jealous Ian, I'll bring out his jealous side in the next chapter. Sorry, this chapter is shorter than my other chapters.

Amy POV

I stomped into the house. Nellie wouldn't tell me a single thing that the doctor had said to her!

"Amy, wait!" said Nellie, I turned around.

"What?" she stood in the doorway with her hands cross. She wasn't going to just tell me, I was going to have to work for it. She didn't answer. Instead she just walked in and went up to her room. I felt tears race down my cheeks. This was the first fight I've ever had with Nellie. With my big sister.

Knock-Knock

I wiped away the tears and walked to the door,

"Hey, Amy!" said an excited Kurt.

"Hi, come on in." He walked in,

"I kind of wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Okay, talk to me." He looked around the room nervously and let out a sigh.

"My dad," he cleared his throat and tried again, "My dad is always traveling and I don't get to see him that often." He said quickly. "But he just called me, he's coming home."

"Okay..." I said confused,

"And he wants me to come home too." Those words sunk in, Kurt was leaving. He was going home, wherever his home was. I let tears race down my cheeks, I couldn't see a single thing- but I felt Kurt embrace me with a hug.

"I'll miss you, Amy." He said softly. Then he let go of me, "Is your brother home?"

"No, he's watching a movie with Natalie, Ian, and Hamilton."

"That's too bad." He frowned. "I wanted to say goodbye to him."

"You can!" I said quickly, "Stay for dinner!" he smiled,

"I can't, I have a plane to catch." I let more tears escape. I wasn't able to talk, Kurt didn't seem to mind. He hugged me until I was able to speak,

"When can I see you again?"

"A couple of years but don't worry. I won't forget you." His voice cracked on the last word. I was surprised that he wasn't cry with me.

"Promise?" I asked,

"I promise. Goodbye Amy," he turned toward the door.

"Wait!" I shouted, he looked back at me confused. "Um, l-let me-" my voice trailed off but I found my way to him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a shiny silver chess piece with a single diamond in the center. "I used to play with Grace, on my 8th birthday she gave me this. It's my lucky coin, or lucky chess piece. I've never told anyone about it," I held it tightly and then dropped it into Kurt's hand. "I want you to have it,"

"Amy, no-"I cut him off.

"Whenever you look at it, you'll remember me. Besides, chess was the first thing I did with you." He smiled and then hugged me, he pressed his lips against my forehead before walking out the door, and this time I didn't stop him. I watched him leave and then reached into my other pocket and pulled out a gold chess piece with a single diamond in the center, this one had belonged to Grace. It was almost identical to the one I gave to Kurt; the only difference was the colour. I held it tightly, but it didn't feel like I was holding a coin. It felt like I was holding Kurt in my arms. It also felt like I was holding onto Grace's spirit.


	21. Chapter 21

Now that Kurt is out of the picture, it's just Ian and Hamilton. Hamilton: Sweet, Kind, Understanding, loyal, fun, buff, a good friend, and super fun. Ian: Good looking, feels sorry for what he did to Amy and Dan, understanding, kind of buff, nice, caring, and smooth. Please review and pick a team! I won't be able to choose if you guys don't pick! I don't plan on ending the story any time soon, I just kind of wanted to get rid of Kurt. A million thanks to TaylorSwiftTwilightfan75 for reviewing a lot, you're amazing! 3 Hope you guys like it.

Ian AND Hamilton POV

She's amazing. She's my world, she means everything to me. I don't know what I'm going to do without her, but what I do know is that I'm in love with her. I love her more than my own life. If she isn't alive my world will come tumbling down, but I'm not giving up yet. There's still hope. There will always be hope for Amy; she's what makes me whole. Without her I'm incomplete. If she was gone, it would hurt to breathe because every breath I took would prove that I can't live without her.

Hamilton POV

It's too bad Kurt had to leave. I was really starting to like the guy, he was a good friend. Of course it was good because that leaves just mean and Ian. It's REALLY too bad that he had to leave Amy at a time like this. To see her cry is like-is like- is like raining acid on my skin and then letting it seep into my heart. It hurts too much for me to see her in pain. Amy only has so long to live, and for every second she has left- she deserves to be happy. She deserves to be happy with me.

Ian POV

Kurt is a nonchalant, obtuse, and pusillanimous, unworthy jerk! Who does he think he is? How could he heart Amy? If I ever see that jerk again, I'll ruin him! Not that I wasn't happy that he was gone, but to leave just like that? To leave and hurt someone like MY Amy? Does he think it's easy for me to see the one person I really love hurt? Does he think it's easy for me to live with Amy when she is so upset? Does he think it doesn't hurt? He doesn't think. He doesn't have the slightest idea on how painful it is to see Amy like this.

Amy POV

Everybody's been acting really weird lately, especially when I'm around. Just last night I went down to the living room because I heard laughter, when I walked in everyone was just staring at me. If they think I'm going to let this Kurt situation ruin my life, they're wrong. Of course I'm hurt, but it's not going to keep me down. Of course I cry because I've lost someone important to me, but I've lost most of my family. Of course I miss him, but one person can't bring me down.

If they're acting weird because I have cancer, then they're stupid. I may have cancer, I may die, I may be in pain, but I'm not going to add to my misery. I'm going to live my life to the fullest.

"Want to swim?" I asked at breakfast. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy, everybody except for Hamilton. He looked...different. Brighter, happier, he looked excited.

"Sure!" he said,

"I'll go to!" Ian quickly said, he was eying Hamilton when he said that.

"Hell yeah!" Said Dan,

"Yes!" said Natalie. It felt good to feel normal!

"Well, I have to go to work. Maybe some other time," said Nellie while she got up and put her plate into the sink. Then she walked out the front door without another word.

After breakfast we all jumped into the indoor pool. It was November, so it was starting to get cold outside. We had a water fight.

Dan raced to the supplies closet and pulled out five water guns.

"I picked up these babies at the mall," said Dan. He threw each of us a water gun and we filled them up with water. Then the war began. There was water EVERYWHERE! There were cries, screams, shouts, and a whole lot of fun.

I may have cancer, but I can still live a normal life.


	22. Chapter 22

For now, Amy and Hamilton are going to be extremely close but you guys are all Ian, so I guess I might have to choose him.

Natalie POV

McIntyre called Nellie again and said that we should visit and that this time the big event would be revealed. We were turning into the woods, McIntyre was waiting in front of Grace's mansion. Once again Dan got off before me and helped me off. I was getting used to Dan waiting for me. It was like my fingers were made to be wrapped around his.

"Hello, hello my dears." Said the old man. We all said hello, after the greetings he started to sweat. A LOT!

"Oh dear," he said nervously, "you see, when I said that you children were not ready. I simply meant that I wasn't ready,"

"You mean we drove seven hours here because you weren't ready and now we're here again, because you wanted to tell us that?" I asked annoyed,

"In my defence, young lady, you wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"Handle WHAT?" we all shouted. I felt kind of bad, we could've have given the grandpa a heart attack.

"I will tell you, after dinner." Then he walked into the house.

Ian POV

Dinner was served shortly after we arrived. First, we visited our room, then we watched Hamilton hug his family. If he missed them so much, he should just stay with them. Amy and I were better off without him anyways. But Hamilton wouldn't give Amy up that easily, it was clear that he wouldn't give Amy up for the world. The way he looks at her is disgusting. Amy doesn't even like him! I knew I was in denial.

At dinner we all sat in the same seats that we sat in, the other day. The meat was good, but rough. The eggs were tasty but squishy. It's a shame that these people will be cooking for us when we move in.

Amy POV

After dinner Mr. McIntyre made up another excuse, but he promised that if we just gave him an hour- he would be able to think of a way to explain. After dinner, Hamilton and I went on a walk to the town nearby. Ian, Natalie, and Natalie's new boyfriend, Dan decided to go on a stroll in the woods. Hamilton held my hand tightly. I was awfully close to him. That's when I realized all that Hamilton has done for me, during the Clue Hunt and after. The times he made me laugh, the smiles he planted on my face, the times he was there for me, the hugs, the comfort, the company, the loyalty and everything else. He was there for me when the rest of the world wasn't.

I realized that I had stopped walking and that now Hamilton was in front of me. He was looking down at me worried,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just kind of spaced out, but I'm fi –"I looked up into his eyes, and something clicked. I didn't know what was happening, but my hands were around his neck and his hands were cupped around my face. Our lips were just inches apart when,

Beep-Beep

Beeped my phone. Although the beep was quiet, it scared the life out of me. I stared awkwardly at Hamilton and then pulled out my phone.

McIntyre says it's time

The text was from Nellie.

"Um... McIntyre is ready,"

"Kay," Hamilton grabbed my hand and we walked back to the mansion.

Ian POV

She was holding his hand! I could feel myself steam up; I breathed in and slowly sighed. When we got into the house Hamilton was distracted by the cups of lemonade on the table. As soon as he left Amy, I was by her side. I reached for her hand before Hamilton got back; The Only Competition in the World is A Kabra!

"Sit down, sit down." Said McIntyre when we reached the largest living room in the house. Amy and I sat down on one of the loveseats, when Hamilton came in. He sat on the floor by Amy's knees. Desperate much? Pathetic much? Yes!

"McIntyre, please hurry. It's getting late and we have to go home soon." Said Nellie. I've never heard the nanny say please before. It was so... not Nellie. Mr. McIntyre wiped his forehead and then cleared his throat.

"I am embarrassed to say that the event really isn't an event,"

"Are you serious?" said Dan and Natalie at the same time,

"Yes, I am. But I did have a reason to gather all of you here."

"Well?" asked Natalie. Her makeup was coming off because of the heat in the house and the heat coming from her. She probably didn't even mean to be rude.

"I am afraid that Isabel has been released,"


	23. Nellie!

Lots of love is going Nellie's way!

Ian POV

I could feel the blood rush out of my head; luckily, I wasn't the only one who was in shock. Jonah Wizard and Natalie were too. Everybody else was just shouting.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Eisenhower,

"I'm afraid I am." answered Mr. McIntyre

"But she is a murderer!"

"Everybody! Quiet down!" we were silent,

"I know this is shocking to you all, but fear not. Isabel has developed amnesia; she doesn't remember a single thing about the clue hunt. She does however, remember all of you."

"AMNESIA?" I shouted.

"Yes," it was all happening so fast! My mother was released out of jail because of amnesia, for all we knew- she could've been faking it all.

Nellie drove us home, well she tried. Hamilton had to take over because she was falling asleep. When we finally got home, no one said a word. It was more quiet than the time mother lost her voice.

Amy POV

I woke up after an eleven hour sleep. Everybody was already downstairs, everybody but Nellie. She was out on a date. We spent the rest of the day watching movies until Nellie got home. She made dinner for us. She looked like she was blushing, Nellie never wore blush, and she only blushed when she was extremely happy. Which she usually wasn't.

"Nellie, are you okay?" I asked while I took the bake potatoes out of the oven.

"Yeah! More than ever,"

At dinner she made an announcement, she was blushing furiously. Her cheeks were so red that I thought she had drained all of her blood and replaced it with ketchup.

"I have good news!" For a second I thought she was talking about me, I dropped my fork to listen. "I'm-uh- well- let me show you guys." Nellie said. She held out her left hand and there was a diamond ring on it.

"Oh my gosh! Nellie!" Natalie shouted, I was kind of disappointed that the news hadn't been about me, but at the same time I was so happy for Nellie.

"Nellie! Congrats!" I said, everybody else congratulated her until her blush was practically glowing right out of her cheeks.

"Wait, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," said Natalie,

"Oh, they've been an off and on again couple for the last two years." Said Dan.

"When do we get to meet the lucky guy?" Hamilton asked.

"Well actually, I was kind of hoping that you guys wouldn't mind having him over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure," we all said at the same time.

Natalie POV

After dinner I cornered Nellie,

"When's the wedding?"

"Five months from now,"

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, a wedding dress?"

"Can I do your hair?"

"Sure?"

"Yay!"

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to be a bridesmaid?" she asked, I could just see myself now. I would wear a beautiful dress with my hair curled, flowers in my hands, flats or heals on my feet, and makeup- lots of it! "Is that a yes?" asked Nellie.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! !" I shouted,

"Okay..." I saw Nellie back out of the room, and I really didn't care. I was just so excited! I've been young Miss. World, hottie of the year, baby of the year, voted the most beautiful girl in the world, but never before a bridesmaid! This was going to be great!


	24. Chapter 24

Shopping!

Nellie POV

I took my bridesmaids and maid of honour shopping. We were looking for dresses for Natalie and Amy.

"How about a pretty lavender dress?" asked Natalie,

"How about green?" asked Amy.

"Yellow!" said my other bridesmaid Laura,

"Blue?" I suggested. They looked at me like I was insane, "I'll take that as a no?"

The rest of the day was spent at the mall. Luckily we finally agreed on 3 pale pink dressed that fades into a white at the bottom. Laura eventually had to go home, so I took Amy and Natalie home too.

The girls helped me make dinner for our special guest,

Ding-Dong

"I'll get it!" I screamed. I ran to the door and beat Hamilton there by just two seconds.

"Hello Nellie,"

Hamilton POV

The man standing in the doorway was exactly Nellie's type. Piercings, tattoos, weird clothes, black and blonde hair, he was MADE for Nellie.

When he came in, he introduced himself to me,

"Hello, my name is Alex."

"Hamilton" I said

He introduced himself to everyone else.

" My Nellie and I have decided that five months is WAY too far from now and that the wedding should take place in just two," he said at dinner. It was clear that he was not used to speaking all formal and stuff and that he would rather talk in slang.

"Two months?" Amy asked,

"The sooner the better," Natalie gushed, she was all over the wedding. Nellie would have to threaten to hit her with a crowbar to get her to quit her job as a bridesmaid.

Dan was the best man and Ian and I were the remaining parts of the grooms side. Nellie wanted to break tradition, and Natalie's heart by wearing a black instead of white dress. I don't see how Nellie can get engaged at a time like this. For crying out loud! Isabel was out of jail!


	25. Uninvited guest

Amy POV

Two months have passed since Nellie told us her big surprise, it was finally time for that big surprise of hers to happen. Everybody was at the wedding! McIntyre, the Holts, Starlings, Wizards, EVERYBODY!

Nellie wore a ripped white dress, Natalie had insisted that she wore white instead of black, so Nellie decided to make the white dress more "stylish". Alex wore a tuxedo; he didn't want to get Natalie mad so he decided not to rip it like Nellie had. But his tie had skulls on it. Hamilton, Ian, and Dan all wore matching tuxedos. Laura, Natalie, and I wore our dresses.

Nellie and Alex were quite creative, they didn't use normal wedding rings, they used_ nose_ rings.

Ian was the first person I danced with,

"How are you liking the wedding?" Ian asked,

"WHAT? I can't hear you over the loud music!"

"I SAID, DO YOU LIKE THE WEDDING?"

"WHY WOULD I LICK THE PAINTINGS?"

The talking part wasn't easy, but we had lots of fun. During the fourth song, Hamilton came over and asked if he could take over. Ian looked kind of like Irina, he was twitching like there was no tomorrow. After the song finished, it was time to slow dance. Hamilton didn't hesitate at all to put his hands around my waist.

"Having fun?" he asked while we swayed,

"Yeah, you?"

I'm doing great," for a while we both looked at Dan and Natalie. They looked like THEY were the ones getting married. Then I met his eyes, there was something special about them. Something that pulled me in. I found myself kissing Hamilton Holt.

Ian POV

"Come dance with us," invited two girls, a blonde and a brunette.

"No thank you," I declined.

"Please, just one dance?" The blonde asked while the brunette made a puppy face. It was hard to say no, so I looked away to see if I could find someone who could save me. I found Amy. Amy and Hamilton. I was so shocked that I didn't know if I was mad or sad. I decided to be both. I stormed away from the two girls and walked toward Hamilton and Amy. Before I could pull the two apart and break Hamilton's skull, Nellie was on stage.

"Hello! Can I get your attention please?" Hamilton and Amy separated, they looked at each other and blushed. Then she took a step away from him. I ran to Amy's side and grabbed her hand. Hamilton didn't seem to notice.

"It's time to cut the cake!" Nellie announced, everybody gathered around the table and Nellie and Alex handed out some cake. After we ate the entire cake, I tried to get Amy to dance with me. She said she was tired and wanted to just watch. I watched with her, sadly, so did Hamilton.

Nellie POV

The day was going great! The only problem was the congratulating part. A line soon formed in front of me and Alex, I didn't even know half of the people. Most of the people in line were Alex's friends and cousins that I haven't met.

"Congratulations!" Hug* "Congratulations!" Hug* and _repeat_. It was like the land of hugging hell!

It was like an endless line, every time it was nearing the end. Someone would add himself to the end. After an hour of hugs, I stopped looking at the people faces and instead mentally made comments about their clothes. Most of the comments I made were insults.

Someone planted herself in front of me. I looked at her shoes. They looked like they had a billion little diamonds on them, her dress looked like it was pure gold. She was like a walking golden ticket! I just_ had_ to look at her face. She looked familiar. Like Ian and Natalie. Then I recognized her. Black hair, dark eyes, face of an angel, amazing clothes, all this added up to just one person. Before I could say anything, she smiled and said.

"Congratulations Nellie!"


	26. The Heart

Nellie POV

I couldn't believe that Isabel Kabra was standing in front of me. My mouth was dangling open. She kept on gushing over my dress and the wedding. It was almost like she was NICE! Isabel was 100% incapable of even acting nice. Maybe she really did lose her memory. I got a waiter to get Ian, Natalie, Amy, Dan, and Hamilton. When they arrived, they looked as shocked as I was.

"Oh my gosh! My babies! You two look gorgeous!" beamed Isabel. Ian and Natalie looked like they were just crowned King and Queen of ugly land! Eventually Isabel left to dance and everybody else recognized her.

"I don't think she's acting," said Sinead Starling,

"Yo! You serious? She is so acting!" said Jonah Wizard.

"I don't know..." said Madison.

We were all talking about Isabel.

"OH MY GOSH!" shouted Dan, "I know how we can tell if she's faking or not!"

"How?" asked Ian.

"I was watching this movie-"

"Great..." moaned Amy,

"I said, I was watching this movie where this dude losses his memory and the cops do this test thingy where the show him pictures. Then he finds out that he's a murderer."

Natalie looked like she was in love,

"That could ACTUALLY work!" said Hamilton.

Ian POV

Two days after the wedding, Nellie hired a man who knows everything there is to know about Amnesia. He brought in some equipment and we invited Isabel over.

"Wow! The place is beautiful!" she gushed. I could get used to a nice mom, but I won't be able to get used to a giggling and cheerful mom. I was too used to having a rude mom.  
The specialist attached some wires to her head and then showed her some pictures of the clue hunt. After the test was over, Alex showed Isabel around the house.

"Well?" asked Natalie,

"She didn't react to any of the pictures,"

"What does that mean?" asked Hamilton.

"It means that her memory is lost for good. I got some information from the hospital, and she hit her head EXTREMELY hard."

"Does that mean she's stuck like this?" I asked.

"I think so, but there is a small chance that her memory will come back. But that's one out of a million."

The specialist left. We talked more about Isabel. We decided that she was safe enough, but that she was still not to be trusted. After that, Isabel came over every day for dinner. It was like she was the mother we never had.

Amy POV

"Hey, Amy?" said Hamilton,

"Yeah," he looked at my nervously.

"I know you and Ian have some kind of... connection. And I just wanted to let you know that if you do end up with him, I'll be cool about it." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ian would probably freak if I chose Hamilton, but Hamilton would be cool? I didn't have to choose, did I? I was so lost in thoughts that I couldn't find the right words to say. Instead I just nodded.

They knew I was going to die, but they still wanted to be with me. They were both perfect, too perfect that I couldn't choose. How am suppose to choose. Do I really have to choose? Why do I have to choose? Were they both EXPECTING me to choose? It was a choice that can only be made by the heart. I went onto the deck and stared at the stars. That was the last thing I had done with Grace, it was the last thing I did with my parents. It was what I did to think. I stared at the stars and thought. Then it came to me. It was like the name was literally spelt in the sky. Was that the choice my heart was making?

A/N

Last chance to vote for Ian or Hamilton! I won't update for like a day or two, so that gives you a chance to choose between hunky Ian and buff Hamilton! PLEASE REVIEW AND PICK A TEAM! And don't worry, I'm not ending my story just yet...


	27. The one

Amy POV

I stared into the sky, I could feel my heart drumming inside of my chest. This was it. The decision was made. I didn't care that it was 2am. I ran into the house and up the stairs. I hesitated to knock on Hamilton's door but he opened it before I could even try. It looked like he was waiting, waiting for an answer. And the minute he looked into my eyes, I knew he understood. He was trying to smile. I nodded; I took a step forward to hug him tightly. Hamilton lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes. He was looking into my heart. He leaned in and kissed me one last time.

"I love you," he whispered as he closed the door,

"I know," I whispered. The door was already closed, but I knew he heard. I could feel the tears enter my eyes. I wiped them away. Then, I ran to Ian's door. I knocked lightly without hesitation. He opened the door slowly. He was wearing nothing but his boxers that had pink dollar signs on them.

"Amy? Why are you up so late?" he whispered while he struggled to keep his eyes open. For a second I didn't mind that he was almost naked, I didn't mind that he was selfish, I didn't mind anything at all, the only thing I cared about was now, because my heart had found what it was looking for. I didn't answer; instead I pressed myself against him and kissed him. Ian was the one. He was the one who I had to be with. He was the one my heart was longing for. He was the one I was longing for. It was him all along.

=) You guys voted, and Ian it is! But the story isn't over until like chapter 29. Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry! I know this chapter is EXTREMELY short, but I'll right more soon.


	28. Wedding Wish

1 year later*

Amy POV

It was the day. I walked down the aisle with McIntyre by my side. The first thing I saw was Hamilton, the best man. Beside Hamilton was Dan and beside Dan was Kurt. Then I saw Nellie, my maid of honour- and my sister. Beside Nellie was Natalie- my other sister, beside Natalie was Sinead. They were all gorgeous and stunning, but none of them looked as good as Ian. He was waiting at the end of the aisle. It felt like forever until I finally reached him. But when I did, I knew it was worth all the walking. Again, it felt like forever until it was time for me to say,

"I do," Ian smiled.

"I do,"

"You may kiss your bride," he leaned in and kissed me. I've kissed Ian quite a lot of times, but this kiss. This kiss that lasted five seconds symbolized our love. I was going to be with Ian forever, even after my death.

Ian POV

During the reception party, we had our first dance. After that, Amy got on stage to make an announcement.

"I'd like to thank Ian, of course, for marrying me. But I would also like to thank my two sisters, Nellie and Natalie. And my three brothers, Dan, Hamilton, and Kurt. You mean the world to me, and I hope you know that." Then, like an angel, she got off stage.

She walked toward me while smiling her brilliant smile.

"Ian, I read something online a week ago. And I wanted to share it with you."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. She pulled out a pink piece of paper and read,

"My love for you will never have a happy ending," I could feel my chest tighten. "because my love for you will never end." I knew that that wasn't the only reason. Before I could respond, a line started to form in front of us. First in line was Nellie and Alex.

"Amy, I watched you grow up. And now you're 18 and married! Time goes by way too fast." Nellie said as she hugged me.

"I know!" agreed Amy. After Nellie congratulated Amy and I, Hamilton was next in line. For a second I was worried. The awkward tension would be overpowering, but it wasn't awkward at all. Amy smiled her amazing smile at him. She hugged him tightly and said,

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being there for me," I felt guilty. I wasn't always there when Amy needed someone to lean on. I wasn't there to pick her up when she fell, I wasn't there to catch her before she hit the ground, I wasn't there to fill her cup when it was empty. Hamilton was there. And yet, she still chose me.

Next in line was Kurt, it wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. He congratulated us, then he started to talk to Nellie and Alex. After fifty or fifty _million_ people, Isabel got in line.

"Ian, Ian, Ian. You've grown up to become such an amazing young man," she said, "take care of him, Okay Amy?"

"Of course," Amy said.

The night was pretty cool, a brunette that looked super fit with her muscles sticking out of her legs caught Amy's bouquet and Hamilton and she started talking. Kurt met Sinead and they also started to get to know each other. I guess everything worked out.

Amy and I walked onto the balcony and stared into the starry night. I didn't need a shooting a star, because I got my wish, and that was to be by Amy's side every second that she had left.

A/N It's not over yet...

But it will be soon. Thank you to all of you guys, for the support and everything. To be honest with you, I've NEVER finished a story. But I'm almost done this one, and I wouldn't even be close to finishing it if it weren't for you guys!

One more chapter and A Choice That Can Only be Made By The Heart will be completed!


	29. My Star

Amy POV

2 years later* at the hospital*

It was getting harder to breath, every time I tried to, it felt like a knife jabbing into my lungs and throat. I overheard the nurse talking to my family; she said that I was leaving and that they should come in for my last minutes. Now surrounding me was Ian, Dan, Nellie, Hamilton, Natalie, Kurt, Madison, Reagan, Mr. McIntyre, Eisenhower, Mary-Todd, Jonah, Sinead, Ned, Ted, and Isabel. My family. They were somehow touching me. Ian held my hand while Nellie held my other, everybody else was holding onto my arms. I tried to smile, despite the pain I felt- the smile was worth it. I looked out the window, it was dark outside. The stars were shining, but I didn't need the stars, I had my family right here with me. They're worth more than the stars. Even though I was dying, I didn't feel upset. I couldn't even _try_ to feel upset, I was going to be with Grace, my mom, my dad, and everybody else that I've lost. I was going home.

Ian POV

I squeezed her hand tightly. The machine beside her that made annoying beeps started to slow down. Her heart was struggling to beat while my heart was falling to pieces. Even though the room was filled with people, it felt like it was just me and Amy. Even though her heart was slowing, every beat it made adding more and more hope into the cracks of my heart. Even though Amy was dying, I knew she would live on in my heart. Amy closed her eyes tightly and whispered,

"I love you all," her voice cracked loudly on every word. I could only imagine the pain she must have been feeling. We all smiled, and she smiled back. She let a single tear roll down her cheeks. That one tear was enough to make me cry. The times I've witnessed Amy cry have been dreadful, but this one little tear drop was more. It was excruciating. Nellie wiped away the tear, and as she did so. Amy's eyes slowly began to close, the machines beats were as slow as ever. The nurse rushed in,

"I'm sorry, but you must leave now." Leaving the room was more painful than I could have ever imagined, outside the door you could hear a faint beep from the machine. The beep was quiet, but it rang in my ears like hell.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeep_

Then altogether, it stopped. The nurse invited us back in to the room, where Amy laid still and as pale as ever. Unlike the others I wasn't crying, my body felt numb but somehow I made it to Amy's side. I thought of all the memories we've had together, from our child hood to thismorning. Finally, my eyes gave in and an endless amount of tears escaped. Amy was my star, she was my everything. I bent down and kissed her lips one last time.

A/N

Well, there you have it. The last chapter. I'm actually kind of upset that it's over. I keep on getting the feeling that once I finish, it's gone forever...

Thank you for all of the reviews and support, I'll right more stories. You guys are the best! Thank you! Sorry if you didn't like Amy's death but it was important to me (Not in a mean way, I owe it to someone)

A Choice that Can Only Be Made By The Heart is dedicated to _my _grandmother, who also lost her life to cancer. She was a great person.

...sigh* I guess A Choice That Can Only Be Made By The Heart is officially over. I hope you guys like my future stories.

My new story is called Fate and it's for the 39clues


End file.
